


Lance Has a Good Idea for Once

by orphan_account



Series: Voltron Dragon Slaying Services [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alteans are elves, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dragons, Elves, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith (Voltron) Swears, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) Flirts, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Modern fantasy setting, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Pixies, Social Media, Spirits, arusians are pixies, balmerans are ogres, galrans are dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You were flirting with Shiro's neighbor again, weren't you?" Keith says, rolling his eyes."I was not!" Lance scoffs. He pauses and rethinks his statement. "Alright, maybe a bit. But it's all in good fun. You know I'm all yours, babe." He grins and pulls Keith to his side, pressing a kiss to his temple. "Everyone," he says, turning back to his phone and the live stream, "This is my amazingly hot, emo, idiotic mullet of a boyfriend, Keith Kogane. He's the Black Paladin, which means he's the leader and he's got the spirit of the Black Lion inside him and his weapon. Which is a badass sword, by the way." He smirks proudly as a bunch of comments complimenting Keith show up in the chat."Who're you talking to?" Allura asks from across the garage, raising an eyebrow. She, Coran, and Shiro are standing by the weapons rack going over the plan for the mission again.Keith levels a glare at his phone and says, "A live stream? The fuck do you think you're doing, McClain?"---Lance tries to convince the other Paladins to help him start a blog for their dragon slaying (magical pest control) team.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron Dragon Slaying Services [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542577
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Lance Has a Good Idea for Once

"Hey guys! This is Lance, Red Paladin of Voltron Dragon Slaying Services here! Welcome to our vlog! So, first: No, we're not just naming ourselves after the legendary dragon slaying team, we are the _actual_ Voltron! Well, we're kind of like a second-gen, but whatever. Second: The missions we're going on for now might not seem quite 'dragon-slayery', more like a 'magical pest control' (as Pidge calls it), but that's because there haven't necessarily been many major dragon attacks since we started doing this. And Allura says they're great practice and that we're working our way up to that level. We-"

_"Lance!"_ comes a voice from inside the garage.

He's standing in front of Shiro's garage, Voltron's temporary headquarters, recording a live stream to post on the vlog he plans to start for the group on his phone. He smirks and points a finger gun at it. "And that's my cue to go inside and introduce you guys to the rest of the team! You're lucky! You're going to get to watch a Voltron mission planning meeting!" He grins and turns to the garage.

"Finally!" Pidge cries as he ducks inside, "We thought you were going to stay outside all night!" They're sitting in one of the bean bag chairs in front of the coffee table with their computer in their lap doing god knows what on it. They're probably meant to be doing research for the mission, but knowing Pidge, it's more likely they're playing video games.

"Not a great idea bud," Hunks says, sounding concerned, "Not during November in the Midwest, especially with all that snow we've been getting." He's also sitting on a bean bag chair fiddling with one of Pidge's more recent inventions - a Balmeran Ogre crystal detector, if Lance remembers right - and munching on some of the cookies he'd made the night before. He always brings snack to Voltron meetings, even if it's a short, quick, pre-mission one like this.

Lance chuckles and shakes his head, flopping onto the couch Shiro had pulled into the garage when it became their base. "Don't worry. I was just finishing something up."

"You were flirting with Shiro's neighbor again, weren't you?" Keith says, rolling his eyes.

"I was not!" Lance scoffs. He pauses and rethinks his statement. "Alright, maybe a bit. But it's all in good fun. You know I'm all yours, babe." He grins and pulls Keith to his side, pressing a kiss to his temple. "Everyone," he says, turning back to his phone and the live stream, "This is my amazingly hot, emo, idiotic mullet of a boyfriend, Keith Kogane. He's the Black Paladin, which means he's the leader and he's got the spirit of the Black Lion inside him and his weapon. Which is a badass sword, by the way." He smirks proudly as a bunch of comments complimenting Keith show up in the chat.

"Who're you talking to?" Allura asks from across the garage, raising an eyebrow. She, Coran, and Shiro are standing by the weapons rack going over the plan for the mission again.

Keith levels a glare at his phone and says, "A live stream? The fuck do you think you're doing, McClain?"

"Whoa Keith," Lance laughs, "Sorry guys, he also swears like a sailor. If any of you aren't comfortable with that, just cover your ears whenever he opens his mouth."

"A live stream?" Pidge says, "Let me see." They place their laptop onto the coffee table and jog over to stand behind the couch, butting their face into the frame. "Wow, you've actually got it working this time. Seriously though, Keith's right. What're you doing?"

Lance smiles and unwraps his arm from Keith's shoulders, although Keith stays slumped into his side. With his now-free hand, he points to Pidge. "This little gremlin is Pidge. They're our resident techie and the Green Paladin. Their weapon is a bo staff, although they don't use it normally."

Pidge raises their eyebrows at the chat as several comments of _'Are they an actual gremlin?'_ pop up and shakes their head. "No, I'm not actually a gremlin. The others just like to joke that I am."

"With good reason," Lance says, nudging them with his elbow.

They roll their eyes and continue on as if he'd said nothing. "Gremlins are one of the few mythical creatures that don't exist. Or they're just really good at hiding and humans and Altean Elves haven't encountered them yet. What people _think_ are gremlins, based on that movie, are Arusian Pixies. Anyway." They turn their attention back to Lance. "You still haven't told us what you're doing. I'm surprised Keith hasn't said anything more."

Lance glances over at his boyfriend, who, to his surprise, has fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiles softly and gently nudges him awake. "Hey babe, you fell asleep. Everything alright?"

Keith hums and rubs his eyes, sitting up. "Yeah, sorry. I've just been having kind of a hard time sleeping since we found out I'm part dragon. I had really bad nightmares that first night, and I'm kinda scared it'll happen again. But I was already laying on you, and I was really comfortable, and I felt safe cause it was _you_, so I just-"

"-terrified everyone watching Lance's stream," Pidge interrupts, "Literally everyone is commenting, in _all caps_, no less: _'KEITH IS PART DRAGON?!?!'_"

Keith groans and buries his face in his hands. "I totally forgot that was a thing that you were doing."

"Hey, it's okay. And you guys-" Lance turns back to the stream. "-he's only part dragon. And he's Marmora Dragon, not Galra. Marmorans are the nice ones. No need to freak out like that."

"Okay Lance," Shiro says, coming to stand behind him and getting in frame as well, "You've avoided the question three times now. What are you doing?"

Lance points to Shiro. "That's Shiro. He was the Black Paladin, but Keith took over for him after he got injured and couldn't join a mission once. We kinda haven't gone back to that. Now he's kind of a back up? And what I'm _doing_, is gaining us a following. Nobody's gonna trust us if they don't know we exist. This way, people both get to know about us, and see how _awesome_ we look on missions."

The garage silences and everyone stares at Lance, jaws dropped and eyes wide.

He looks around in confusion. "What?"

Shiro is the one that breaks the silence. "That's... actually a good idea. Get the word out about us. Missions have been scarce almost since we started, and it's been about a year. This way, more people will be willing to come to us with their magical creature problems."

Lance raises his eyebrows and glances over his shoulder at the older man. "Thank you? I think?"

"I just wish you'd talked to us about it."

"And _there_ it is," he huffs. He would've crossed his arms if he hadn't been holding his phone in front of him. "I never have any good ideas, according to you guys."

"Lance, that's not what I'm saying," Shiro says, gently placing a hand on his shoulder, "It _is_ a good idea, I'm not taking that back. I just meant maybe we could've done this a little better than you springing it on us while we're trying to plan a mission. How about this, we'll deal with the Arusian Pixies and then if we have time we can do another stream. Maybe something that at least _looks_ a little more professional."

"Really?!" Lance asks, grinning.

Shiro chuckles and nods. "Really. Now shut that down, or we won't be doing it at all."

"Yes sir!" He turns to the stream again and says, "Well, see you guys when we're done with this mission! We'll do one of those 'streaming in thirty minutes' so you guys know when we'll be coming back. Bye!" And he ends the stream and tucks his phone into his pocket. "So! The mission?"

Everyone laughs and takes a seat. They go over the plan quickly before Allura uses her Altean Elf magic and opens a portal to where the Arusian Pixie infestation is. They've dealt with Arusians several times before, so the mission goes by quick and they're back at Shiro's in less than an hour. And half an hour later, they're re-starting the stream.

"Hello again, everyone!" Lance says, "Lance here! Again. Welcome back! And if you didn't watch the first one, welcome! So this first stream is probably just going to be a Q and A so you get to know us and what Voltron is all about! Everyone knows about the legendary dragon-slaying team Voltron. Well, guess what? The seven of us here are the new Voltron! I'm the Red Paladin." He gestures for someone else to start speaking as well.

Pidge hops in and says, "I'm Pidge, and I'm the Green Paladin. In the first stream, Lance called me our 'resident techie', and I guess that pretty much sums me up. I work with researching the different types of creatures we handle and making new gear for us. Also, I'm non-binary, so they/them pronouns please." They nudge Hunk, silently telling him to go next.

"Uh, hi, I'm Hunk? Sorry, I get kinda camera shy." Hunk blushes and buries his face in his hands.

"Hey, it's no problem big guy," Lance says, putting a hand on his friend's arm reassuringly, "You're doing great. Look at the chat! They already love you!"

Hunk tentatively peeks out from behind his fingers to see that Lance is right. The chat is flooded with comments like _'The big guy in yellow is adorable!' 'Hunk looks like a giant teddy bear! I just wanna squeeze him to death!'_ and reassuring ones similar to what Lance had said like _'Don't worry Hunk! Take your time!'._ He smiles shyly and lowers his hands.

"Thanks guys." He clears his throat and tries again. "Okay, hi, I'm Hunk. I'm the Yellow Paladin. I'm sorta like moral support? I help Pidge with making new gear. Oh!" He reaches into his backpack, which is hanging on his chair, and pulls out a bag of cookies. "And I really like to cook. I'm pretty much the official snack-maker and -bringer for these guys, who never remember to eat enough during the day or bring something to meetings, since most of the time we come straight over here from school."

"Your cookies are a _godsend_, buddy," Lance says, reaching into the bag and grabbing one of the cookies.

Hunk chuckles and rolls his eyes good-naturedly, allowing everyone to take at least one cookie.

"You're up, babe," Lance mumbles through a mouthful of chocolate-chip cookie, nudging Keith.

Keith swallows the bite of cookie he'd had in his mouth and sighs. "Hi. My name's Keith. I'm the Black Paladin. And yes, for those of you that watched the first stream, I'm half Marmoran Dragon. No, I'm not evil. No, I can't fly or breathe fire. No, I don't think I ever will." He goes to turn it over to Allura, but seems to remember something. "Oh yeah. One more thing. Lance, finish eating your cookie." When Lance swallows, he reaches over and pulls him into a kiss. "If there are any homophobes on here," he says after they break apart, "get the fuck out. And don't bother to come to us with your magical creature problems, got it? Shiro, Allura, and I are gay, Lance is bi and we're dating, Hunk is pan, and Pidge is non-binary. We don't need that bullshit here. Alright, Allura, go ahead."

Allura giggles and shakes her head. "Alright then. Hello, I am Princess Allura of Altea. Or, I would be. If the kingdom still existed. So there's no need to be so formal or anything, just call me Allura. I'm the Blue Paladin and I'm the one that got all of these idiots together to re-form Voltron for the first time in ten years. There's not really much else to say. Shiro?"

Shiro smiles and waves to the stream. "Hello everyone. I'm Shiro. I used to be the Black Paladin, but Keith took over for me after I got injured and was MIA for a week. I'm alright though, I like my new position of backup and moral support. Hunk and I team up to make the other Paladins feel good about themselves. I also help Coran and Allura plan missions, which hopefully we'll be getting a lot more of after this. We put a phone number in the description that you can text if you ever need our help. And last but not least..."

"Hello there!" Coran cries, practically bouncing in his seat, "I am Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe, Royal Advisor to Princess Allura and King Alfor of Altea. As a part of Voltron, I help plan missions and train the young Paladins."

The stream continues for about an hour, people in the chat asking questions and the Paladins answering. In the next few weeks, their mission count almost doubles thanks to their new followers.

**Author's Note:**

> This is almost purely expository for this AU I'm creating. Hope you guys like it! If you have any questions, I'm girls-gays-and-grays on Tumblr, GGG on Amino, and annikaforever14 on Instagram.
> 
> Also, I just wanna share some of the auto-corrects I got for 'Arusian' with you guys: Russian, Asian, and Arabian.


End file.
